When My Imagination Dies
by Jinso Kitsune-kun
Summary: When my imagination dies, this story will be finished. Of course, that'll be right before it's reborn. Drabble-fic. T for language. On hiatus
1. Art

When My Imagination Dies

"_The true art is revolutionary, incendiary...AN EXPLOSION!_"

-Deidara, Naruto Shippuden Manga Volume 1, English Version

(insert line)

_Art_

Ah, art. Deidara's favorite subject. It's Sasori's as well. They both have differing views however. By the log, they were different in their views. To Sasori, art was _eternal_, so to speak. In his opinion, art was the only things that would last through all time and never decay. To Deidara, art was an explosion. To him, it was meant to be the most beautiful it could ever be within a single moment, but then fade away into nothingness.

However, one Uzumaki Naruto has a completely different view than both of theirs.

"True art is like ramen; nice and tasty!"

Cue sweatdrop. Well, it's suffice to say that Naruto might get an academy award for "Dumbest Interpretation of Art _EVER_" or something like that. To this author, art...

What _is_ art to me? Well, I'd say it's...it's...well, just look around you. That butterfly floating with stainglass wings. That lush green field way over there. That whooshing rive _riiiiight_ over there. That's all art. Nature. Emotion. Passion. Those are the three elements that make up art.

Everyone and everything has a nature; good, bad, sadistic, evil, kind, helpful; those are all natures, and a part of art.

Emotion. Emotion is what happens when you react to something. You get sad over bad news. You jump for joy at the announcement of a scholarship. You stay neutral when nothing at all is happening. That's emotion.

Finally, passion. Passion is that 'spur of the moment' you get when something you're dedicated to happens. The vigor you receive from a great workout? Passion. The beautiful feeling you get when staring at the full moon's reflection in water? Passion. The way your heart beats faster and you feel happier when someone you're in love with is near? Passion; complete freaking passion.

The three of those together, in perfect harmony, can make up the most beautiful piece of art anyone will ever see.

And that, to me, my friends, is art.


	2. Death

When My Imagination Dies

"_Death waits in the darkness like a cobra in the bush. You are his prey, and the only way to know when he will strike is if he has already done so._"

-Me

(insert line)

_Death_

Many people throughout history have asked questions about death, such as, "What is dying like?", "Does it hurt?", and "Do you feel anything when you die?" Humanity has always tried to find the answers to these questions, and many historians have given their thoughts on it.

Helen Keller once said, "Death is no more than passing from one room into another." If death is much the same as moving to another room, then why do many fear it? Do we fear death because we wish to live? Is it because we have seen him claim our loved ones and friends with no warning? Or is it because we are afraid of the unknown? If you fear Death is waiting at every corner, then you have not truly lived your life. No man could ever say for certain that will be alive the next day.

A quote from the TV show _Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness_ goes like this; "Did you know the hibiscus flower blooms for only one day? But that day is the most beautiful and wonderful of all." Later, at the end of the episode, the same person says, "Remember the hibiscus flower; live each day as if it were your last." If you fear death, then your life may very well be for only one day.

Hidan is supposedly immortal, right? You might ask, "If he is immortal, does he ever fear he's going to die?" Well, in the anime, when Shikamaru buried Hidan alive, wasn't he afraid that he was going to die? Did he actually fear for once that, for certain, he was going to die? We might never know.

If you cannot say for certain that you will still be alive by tomorrow, then you must make each day of your life the best it could be.

You must do that for one reason only: Death waits for none, but _all_ wait for Death.


End file.
